


The outside world

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arafinwean Week 2019, Camping, Galadriel in grandma-alert mode, Gen, Young Twins, it's not as safe as it seemed, little Arwen, trip to Lorien, unwanted adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Little Arwen leaves Rivendell for the first time to visit her grandparents. Elladan and Elrohir take her on a trip which doesn't exactly go the way they planned.Familish, adventureous and whumpy, though not too traumatising.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put it as a part of Arafinwean Week, for the last day - legacy. If Celebrian can be there, so can her children. Galadriel will make an appearance later as well.
> 
> The story takes place around year 251, with Arwen being ten.

**The outside world**

**Chapter I**

“It’s so beautiful here!” Exclaimed Arwen as they stopped by Durin’s stone.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged knowing glances. They could remember their own awe when Celebrian had brought them to Kheled-Zâram for the first time, the deep waters mirroring the mountains, the dark blue colour they wished they could capture in jewellery.

“Can we go and see what’s on the other side?” Arwen turned around and looked up pleadingly.

Elladan smiled. He had thought that their sister’s enthusiasm would have burned down a bit by now, but Arwen still seemed to enjoy every moment of her trip. She had reached the age of ten and their parents allowed her to join the twins on their journey to Lothlorien to meet her grandparents.

It was the first time she left Rivendell and the outside world seemed to be a constant wonder. She wanted to look into every corner in Lorien, and was about to leave with Celeborn on a trip around the forest, when Galadriel asked the twins to run a small errand with the dwarves. As soon as Arwen heard about it, she insisted on going with them, still amazed by the underground kingdom. Galadriel thought it would be a good practice for Elrond’s sons and they didn’t mind taking their little sister with them. At first Arwen was enthusiastic, but she grew bored before they were finished, so to make it up for her, Elrohir promised her she would be able to pick the place for their camp on their way back.

“I don’t see why not,” Elladan shrugged. “We can go along the water and make a camp there, then return to Lorien tomorrow.”

“It’s not like we’re in a hurry,” agreed Elrohir. “Lead the way, my lady,” he mocked a bow.

***

They reached the other side of the lake and decided to stay there for the night. Arwen chose a spot by the shore that allowed an easy access, and so they swam in the warm water, washing all the dust from their journey. They spent quite some time splashing and laughing, but then Elrohir reminded Arwen that they needed to prepare their camp for the night and since she was responsible for it, she should appoint the tasks. The girl needed not to be asked twice and soon both of the brothers were sent to collect the wood for the fire, while she went to hunt for food. They had enough provisions to prepare a supper, but the twins let Arwen collect whatever she could find, as long as she stayed within their sight.

“Ro, help me! It caught me!”

Elrohir looked up from the fire he was preparing and laughed as he saw Arwen’s foe. His sister was trying to reach for raspberries she had found, but the biggest and sweetest fruits were way beyond her reach. In her eagerness to get them all, she ended up tangled in the bushes.

“The lady is in distress and needs a rescue,” he called to Elladan, who went the other way to collect more wood than the sticks Arwen had brought.

“Don’t keep her waiting then!” Came a merry reply.

“Elrohir!”

“Coming, my lady!” Despite his valiant pose of a knight rescuing a dame, Elrohir did not resolve to drawing his weapons against the deadly foes of raspberry branches. Besides, the sword he carried laid along with his bag and cloak by the lake.

Arwen giggled as he freed her from raspberries and put her on his hip, trying in vain to smoothen her braids. “Look! There is more!” She cried in delight when she spotted another bushes. “We’ll have raspberries for dinner.”

“Raspberries are NOT dinner,” objected Elrohir, but he put her down and let her drag him towards the bushes she saw. “But we can have them for dessert, if you manage to spare some.”

“Of course I will!” The girl pouted and reached for the fruits.

Elrohir intended to follow her when he sensed his twin’s alert. The warning Elladan sent him was unclear, but it seemed grave. Wondering if his brother had spotted some animal they wouldn’t want to disturb, Elrohir leaned towards his sister.

“Be quiet, Arwen,” he whispered. “I’m serious.”

The girl nodded solemnly and grasped his hand, her other one clenching and squeezing the raspberries she was holding. Elrohir heard what must have alarmed his brother and he immediately understood why Elladan tensed so much. The noise wasn’t that of an animal, but of a group travelling through the forest. Whoever it was, Elladan clearly didn’t want to meet them.

“Arwen. Whatever it is, we don’t want to attract it, right?” whispered Elrohir. “Come.” Slowly he headed away, leading his sister on the soft moss, but a sudden bustle of noises made them both stop. They could hear voices, harsh, ugly voices, though the words were foreign.

“Shhh,” repeated Elrohir, feeling Arwen’s hand trembling in his grasp. He wanted to go on, but spotted Elladan sneaking towards them, his sword bare in his hand.

“Orcs!” He breathed and Elrohir paled as he realised that his own weapon was by the lake. Judging by the noises, the orcs had just discovered their camp. “Move!”

“We may not be able to escape.” Elrohir looked at his brother with despair. Between them, Arwen stood obediently silent and distressed, threatening to burst into tears at moment’s notice. The chances of escaping with a child were small.

Elladan glanced at the girl, then at his brother and nodded grimly. Decision made, Elrohir knelt and placed his hands on Arwen’s shoulders. “Listen to me. I need you to run, just like you do when we play. But you have to keep quiet, alright?”

“Why?” Arwen stared at him wide-eyed, her lip trembling.

“I’ll explain it later. We’ll follow you. Run along the lake up to the Durin’s stone. There,” Elrohir pointed between the bushes at the stone visible at the other side of the deep water. “Go! Don’t stop, don’t look back. We’ll follow you!” He pushed the girl and she broke into run.

As soon as she did, the brothers moved as well, picking the direction that would take the threat away from their sister, should they be spotted. Elladan kept his sword ready. Having no other option, Elrohir picked a thick branch that looked solid enough to withstand a few blows. He had a knife by his belt, but it would be useless against a sword or whatever weapons the orcs used.

The orcs must have picked their trail, as the brothers heard a sudden burst of voices that neared. It seemed that all of them were following the twins, meaning that Arwen should be safe. The orcs were much smaller, and Elladan and Elrohir were swift. Chances were that they would manage to escape without picking a fight.

They ran into a clearing and halted at the sight of more orcs. Elrohir grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him backwards, but it was too late; they had been spotted. Suddenly the two elves found themselves surrounded.

‘ _When you’re outnumbered, never split up,’_ Glorfindel used to say. Elladan found it hard to follow. They did try to stay together, but soon they got separated and once it happened, there was no way to get to one another among the orcs. There were many of them. Too many. Elladan was aware that the one sword he had and the thick stick Elrohir had picked were not enough. A few opponents, perhaps they would have managed, but not two dozen.

The stick broke and the bludgeon hit Elrohir’s arm. The impact was already slowed by the stick, but it made him lose his footing and that was all the orcs needed. Another attacker struck with his weapon and a heavy head of a cudgel hit the elf in the ribs, sending him on the ground.

“No!” Elladan rushed towards his fallen brother. He was too far away to block any attack that would come...

But none came. Instead of striking a final blow, an orc grabbed Elrohir by the hair and dragged him up, heedless to the fact that the elf was gasping and struggling to breathe. He barked something Elladan didn’t understand, but the gesture of a knife pressed against Elrohir’s throat was plain enough.

“Ru-“ air was yet again blown off Elrohir before he could finish, but it would have changed nothing. Elladan froze in horror. It was enough for the orcs, two, three, Elladan didn’t know, to overwhelm him. The next few moments were all a blur. He fell, he struggled, he fought to keep his sword. It was taken from him. There was Elrohir there, near, the knife threatening to take his life, but the instincts told him to struggle, to try.

He had no chance. He was pushed down again and had his hands twisted behind his back. _We’ll die,_ he thought desperately and tried with new energy to wriggle himself out the foul grasp. The orcs had other plans. Elladan screamed as his right shoulder gave in with a nauseating pop. Pain blinded him and before he could help it, his hands were tied tightly. His dislocated arm hurt as if it was about to be ripped out completely and the ropes prevented him from even trying to find a more comfortable position.

Two orcs pulled at his arms and Elladan bit back a scream. Grasping what they wanted of him, he scrambled on his feet. The orcs were small, but they could easily stab him in the stomach, should he resist, he knew this much. Elladan turned as much as he could and saw his brother being treated in a similar way, though he was still kneeling. There was no knife by his throat now, only a rope binding his hands behind his back. At least two orcs held the longer end of the rope and Elladan suspected he was being held on a similar kind of lash. For a moment disgust was stronger than fright, but it was easily forgotten as he was pushed forwards.

The orc that looked like a commander of the group poked Elrohir, motioning him to stand as well. The elf yelped and obeyed, swaying a little, his expression pained.

“Ro?!” Elladan called in alarm.

“Broken. Ribs,” hissed the other twin. He stood a little bent over, his arms curled as much as the rope allowed him. His breathing was quick and shallow. “Arrgh!”

“Don’t!” Protested Elladan, seeing that the orc holding his brother’s rope intended to poke him with his cudgel again.

The orc made a gurgling noise and only after a moment did Elladan realise it was laughter. Mortified, he found his brother’s eyes. What would become of them now?

It didn’t look like the orcs intended to kill them; at least not now, otherwise they would have not bound them so. Instead, they pushed them roughly forwards, the whole group forming a more or less organized column. There was no way the twins could resist.

The orcs headed towards the mountains, away from the lake and the path. And from Arwen.

***

Elrohir told her to run and so she did. She ran and ran, too frightened to look back. She was swift and her brothers often chased her along Bruinen at home, but eventually they always got her. But now... Arwen stopped as she realised the twins were not chasing her like Elrohir had said. She had a vague idea what was going on, but she knew one thing for sure – they were not playing. her brothers never let her out of their sight, even when she tried to hide from them. They were always there, near.

But they were nowhere near now. Arwen hid in the bushes by the lake and waited, watching the path she had come through and listening. No one came. No one was nearing.

Arwen sniffled. She had always wanted to hide successfully from her brothers, but now that it had finally happened, she suddenly felt very small and very alone. The sun had already disappeared behind the mountains and the night was coming, but Elladan and Elrohir did not come.

A tear rolled down her cheek, then another one. Once they started, there was no stopping them. Arwen dragged her knees up to her chest and curled, her tunic muffling her desperate sobs. Elladan would probably tease her for crying, but she didn’t care. She just wanted them to come. Or mum and dad. Surely they would come...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

It was dark. After the hot, sunny day came the evening that soon turned into the night. The fresh breeze coming from the mountains brought the clouds that covered the stars and the moon. The rain that followed was brief, and left the earth and stones emanating heat mustered during the day. The air seemed stuffy, but even in the clearest night the sons of Elrond would not have felt any better.

They were prisoners. The lands were supposed to be safe, especially so close to Lothlorien and Khazad-dum, yet here they were, dragged and pushed and heading towards the mountains they didn’t know. The path they followed could hardly be called a path. Once the night came, it was hard to keep up, especially as they couldn't use their hands. More than once did they fall on their knees; face-flat, when unlucky. And as it started to rain, it was nigh impossible to avoid slippery stones and not to lose their footing.

In the darkness and then in the fog slowly rising above the ground it was hard to keep track. They were pushed on and on and each step took them farther away from their kin. And from Arwen.

***

Arwen woke to cold raindrops falling on her cheek. At first, still foggy, she tried to reach for her cloak to cover her head, only her hand found nothing but the bushes. Why...? Her brothers always made sure she was well protected from rain and cold, so why...

Groggily, she sat and sought the twins. It was getting cold and unpleasant and she wan...

They were nowhere around. Nobody was. All the memories from the last evening came to her and Arwen felt her lip tremble. Elladan and Elrohir had not come like they had promised. They had left her all alone in these foreign lands.

Arwen scrambled out of her hideout and shivered as more water fell on her from the branches. She climbed on her toes and looked over the lake, but the rain and the mist rising above the water surface obscured her view. She could no longer see the stone Elrohir had pointed her. How could she get there if she had no idea where it was?

"Nana..." she whimpered to herself. Nana was not here, she had stayed far away in Imladris. So had Ada... And Arwen was so cold, with no cloak to protect her and no brothers and....

A rustle came from the southern side. It was distant at first, easy to lose in the raindrops falling on the leaves around her, but then it neared. Someone was coming. Remembering how her brothers had reacted, Arwen fell face flat between the wet ferns surrounding her. She bit on her hand to stop the sobbing and tried to stay still.

The noises were getting closer.

***

They went on for the most part of the night. The orcs were clearly in a hurry as the summer days were long, leaving but a short time for travelling in darkness. They dragged and pushed their prisoners, regardless of their flailing strength. The dawn was coming slowly, damp and foggy, meaning they had been walking for several hours with their injuries untreated.

Elrohir could barely focus on staying upright, as each step and each stumble jolted his ribs, but he had learned the hard way that his attempts to slow down or stop for a moment resulted only in rough kicks and lashes. He tried to remember what his father had once told him when he had some accident, but he found no way to relax and calm his hroa; not when he was so tensed and frightened.

Before him, Elladan lost his footing on the wet rocks and fell forwards. In his attempt to protect his face, he turned and landed on his right arm instead. He cried out, then bit his lip and curled; only his chest moved from laboured breathing.

The nearest orc barked something that sounded like an order. When Elladan didn't react, he kicked him hard in the back, and the elf screamed again.

"No!" Elrohir rushed forwards. "Leave him!" He never got to his brother. The rope the orcs held pulled him back and he stumbled. A brutal blow sent him on his knees and he couldn’t suppress a cry.

The orc kicked Elladan again and gained nothing but a moan; it was clear the elf would not get up. Elrohir watched them in horror as the orcs spoke quickly among themselves; he could not guess what they intended to do, his mind too foggy.

Someone dragged Elladan up and pressed a waterskin against his lips. Elrohir wanted to warn his brother not to touch it, Eru knew what was inside, but at the same time the orc holding him gave him something too. Stinking, burning liquid was forced down his throat and Elrohir gagged. He bent forwards as much as the hands holding him allowed it, coughing and gasping, desperately trying not to vomit; heaving was the last thing he wished for.

The orcs grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to Elladan. He was unceremoniously dropped on the rocky ground and he needed a moment to gather his wits, before he realised the orcs had scattered around with no attempt to go on. One of the orcs tied his hands in the front and Elrohir curled immediately. A sigh of relief escaped his lips before he could stop it, as his arms, so far twisted behind his back, stopped pulling at the muscles around his broken ribs. He barely acknowledged that the rope that the orcs had held was now tied to a tree.

Elladan, however, didn’t welcome the change. He yelped as the orcs moved his dislocated shoulder and for a brief moment Elrohir thought he had passed out, but he could feel his presence.

"Dan?" Having cleared his mind a bit, Elrohir tried to move towards his brother. "Dan!"

"'Feel'n' sick," hissed Elladan. "A moment..." He closed his eyes and laid still, his breathing still far from normal, then suddenly moaned softly and rolled on his left side, and shook in empty heaves. “Hit my kidney,” he groaned and curled back as much as he could.

“We need to set your shoulder,” whispered Elrohir, his eyes watching the orcs warily, but they seemed not to pay attention to them. “The sooner the better.”

“I know.” Elladan winced. “Don’t want _them_ to do it...”

Elrohir laid as still as possible and slowly his muscles relaxed. Each movement had set his chest aflame, so after the whole night of the nightmarish journey the moment of rest was more than welcome. Exhausted as he was, he could almost fall asleep on that rocky ground, oblivious to the surroundings. Almost. The fear that Elladan would not be there once he awoke prevented Elrohir from closing his eyes, so he laid still and watched his brother. It would be useless, should the orcs decide to harm either of them, but the prospect of being taken by surprise was even worse than awaiting the unknown.

Elladan seemed to be resting too, his frame shaking occasionally as the muscles of his back or shoulder twitched. Unlike Elrohir, he kept his eyes shut. At first he laid still in a vain hope that it would help. It didn’t last long, though. Soon he shifted in discomfort, then again and again until he finally pushed himself into sitting position.

“Dan, don’t,” whispered Elrohir, his eyes focusing momentarily at the orcs resting around them. No good would come from attracting their attention; not when they had finally let them be.

“Have. To.” The need behind Elladan's hiss was plain enough. The look he sent his brother was helpless as he realised that sitting up did not solve his problem. "Help me."

As much as he wished to spare his brother humiliation, there was little Elrohir could do. Even with his hands tied in the front, it was unlikely he would be able to unfasten Elladan's ropes. And doing so without alarming their oppressors seemed an impossible task. But perhaps he could help him with the trousers...

Slowly, Elrohir sat too and moved closer, but barely had he managed to grasp his brother's hands when four arms pulled him roughly back and his chest exploded in pain. Elrohir let out a cry, but instead of curling back on himself, he looked up right into fey yellow eyes.

"We are not doing anything!" He objected, the muscles of his shoulders tensing so much under the foul touch that it hurt. "He just needs..."

The hoarse, gurgling noises that erupted around them were laughter, Elrohir realised in horror. He exchanged glances with Elladan, then froze as he felt cold steel on his neck. One of the orcs untied his brother and motioned him to get up.

Elladan, pale and sweating, looked like he was going to be sick. He was pressing his good elbow to his stomach, his other arm hanging limp. He stumbled on his feet, his hand shaking badly as he unfastened his belt. The orcs laughed and shouted something Elrohir could not grasp. He could barely breathe with the knife yet again pressed against his throat, but for some reason he didn't fear they would hurt him. They wanted amusement and right now Elladan provided it; he was but a reassurance that the other elf would not run away.

 _'It's alright,'_ he sent his brother a silent message, but Elladan had shut himself out completely. He stumbled towards the trees, but the orcs made it clear they would not let him walk anywhere, leaving him no options. Shutting his eyes in humiliation, he relieved himself.

As soon as he was done, the orcs pushed him roughly on the ground and tied his arms again. Elladan didn't make a slightest noise, his face pressed against his good arm, his eyes still squeezed shut. His breathing was quick and shallow, and his shoulders shook slightly. All Elrohir could sense was distress and humiliation.

"Elladan," he whispered and, gritting his teeth, moved inch by inch until their foreheads touched. "Dan, it's just me."

Elladan took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes. “We need to get out of here.” The humiliation was mostly gone, replaced by grim determination. He backed a few inches and looked over Elrohir’s head. “They won’t go anywhere now.”

“I hope so...” Elrohir winced at the prospect of moving. “But _we_ need to be gone by the evening. Can you do anything with the ropes?” he whispered.

Elladan fumbled for a moment, still watching the orcs to see if his actions would attract unwanted attention. “No way,” he said disappointed. “I can’t move my right hand at all, it’s gone numb.”

“That’s not good,” Elrohir looked at his brother’s swollen arm with concern. “We can’t do anything about it now, but perhaps...” he let out a hiss as he lowered himself a bit. “Perhaps I can try. Watch them, would you?” He asked as his fingers grasped the knot on the rope binding Elladan’s hands.

“Anything,” Elladan nodded with determination. “But... provided that you succeed, and that I somehow manage to untie you, will you be able to run?”

“We’ll see,” Elrohir cut him off and settled on slowly trying to work on the ropes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

**Chapter III**

Elladan couldn’t say when he had dozed off. Despite their dire situation he was exhausted and the constant touch of Elrohir’s hands fumbling with the ropes was somehow reassuring. The orcs were still there and they kept watch, but they let their prisoners be. Presumably this meant they intended to drag the elves farther and wanted them to be able to walk, but for now it offered them the chance to rest.

The attack came from everywhere. Suddenly the mist hanging heavily over the hills erupted with the sounds of fighting. The clattering of steel against steel was overwhelmed by screams of terror and gurgling cries of the orcs. The white, thick curtain seemed to fool the senses, muffling one sounds and accentuated the others.

Elladan stiffened. Beside him, Elrohir stopped working on the ropes, which he had almost managed to cut, and looked around in alarm, as if awaiting a blow. If he had succeeded... Elladan wished they could just use the commotion to vanish, but sadly his legs were still tied, and so was his brother. Whoever it was that attacked their captors, they could still prove to be hostile. Besides... The orcs had scattered around on the hill, trying to hide from the daylight as much as possible, so now they could be everywhere. Running blindly could soon end on the tip of a blade, but this was probably the best chance they were going to get.

“Go on!” he hissed, wriggling his left wrist to check if he could slip it. The ropes were much looser, but still not loose enough to let him free himself. “I can almost...”

Suddenly there were two elves leaning over them both and Elladan recognised Idhoron, one of Galadriel’s guards who had led them to Karas Galadhon when they had arrived a month earlier. Eyes wide with surprise, he stared for a heartbeat or two.

Seeing that Elladan's hands were almost free, the elf leaned and swiftly cut the ropes binding his legs. Elladan was hauled up forcefully and another precise movement disposed of the bounds on his wrists. He clutched his wounded arm immediately, as the jolt sent burning spasms down to his elbow.

“Go there!” Idhoron gestured to where pines could be seen under the cloud of mist. “The passage is safe!”

Elladan moved obediently. His legs were stiff and his muscles sore, but they had to go while they could. Another guard had freed his brother, but at an attempt to help him up, Elrohir only wheezed and swayed, almost sinking back on his knees, had he not been held.

"Ribs," he gasped and pressed his hand to his side. The elf beside him turned around and saw a few orcs running towards them. He lifted his sword, placing himself between the enemies and Elrohir, who was trying to catch his breath and stay upright.

Elladan stopped to turn back for his brother, but Idhoron pushed him slightly. "I'll help! Go!" he urged. Seeing that he could be of no help, Elladan ran as fast as he was able towards the trees. Behind him, Idhoron forced Elrohir to do as much while his companion covered for them.

The shortest way led through the steep path of granites, now wet and slippery. Bruised as he was, Elladan chose the longer but safer one that went upwards, but provided some bushes as support. The clattering of swords neared, so he tried to hasten his steps, but as he climbed up and saw the fighting elves, Elladan stopped mid-step despite the order. He had never witnessed any battle. The orcs were slow and clumsy in comparison to the deadly precision of the Galadhrim. The elves used the advantage of the daytime and gave the orcs no time to wake or realise fully what was going on. Some of the Galadhrim charged forwards, while others were waiting on the opposite side to stop any orcs who would try to escape.

And there...

Elladan gasped. He had never seen his grandmother armed. Little was left of the Lady of Lorien, both ancient and girl-like, who had welcomed them at Karas Galadhon. A warrior she was and orcs fled before her as she used her blade with terrifying skill. She was clad in gray, practical clothes, like those the guards wore, her golden hair braided back. And she was terrifying.

Galadriel noticed the sons of Elrond and cast them a judging look. Her smile was cold as she hid her sword; her eyes remained distant and indifferent. Both brothers tried to straighten as much as possible under her gaze, but the Lady just turned her attention back to her people, who were making sure no orc escaped them.

"Sit down, I want to check up on you," Idhoron prompted him and Elladan snapped from his awestruck reverie. He turned around to see his brother sinking down on a large granite block that didn't force him to sit back on the ground. Elrohir was in no shape for running and Elladan wondered just how he could have helped him, had they succeeded in their attempt to escape. Then another thought struck him.

"Have you found Arwen?" he asked frantically and saw the same fright reflecting in Elrohir's eyes. He looked around the Galadhrim. "We told her to run and the orcs never got her, but-"

"Sit down." Galadriel didn't even turn from the guard who was reporting something to her. It was enough to make Elladan sink down obediently. He let Idhoron take off his shirt, hissing as he prodded his bruised back. The nauseous feeling that had tormented him at dawn was mostly gone and he didn't wish for it to return.

What came next wasn't any better. Idhoron moved to check on his shoulder and Elladan waited for a warning to brace himself for the unpleasant, but inevitable process of putting his arm back in place. He had experienced it once so far and he wasn’t looking forward to it. It should have been done hours ago and the swelling was probably going to make the setting even worse.

He never got that warning. One moment the Galadhrim was examining the joint, the next he moved Elladan's arm and pushed it upwards. Elladan grunted and gagged, but then the pain lessened under Idhoron's touch and subdued to a dull ache. Elrond would have done so much more, he would have made the pain go away, but Elrond wasn’t around... Elladan closed his eyes and tried relax all the tight knots in his back and shoulder, as Idhoron helped him dress back and immobilised his arm in a makeshift sling.

"There. The worst is done." Idhoron smiled encouragingly. “Take a moment, catch your breath,” he suggested and tossed a gray cloak over Elladan’s shoulders, then passed him a small canteen.

“Thank you,” Elladan smelled the sweet scent of miruvor and smiled. He took a long sip and felt a pleasant warmth spreading through his body and dulling some of the pain and fatigue. He leaned forwards and rested his good elbow on his knees, and for a moment he simply watched someone take care of his brother. Elrohir passively allowed his companion to tend to his ribs, then to the cuts and rope burns around his wrists, but he no longer looked like he was about to faint.

“Ro, we need to get going,” Elladan said when his brother too was given a cloak to keep him warm. “We need to find Arwen.” He looked at the Galadhrim, who spread around to make sure they were alone.

“Give me a moment and I think I can get up,” Elrohir sighed and took a generous sip of miruvor as well. “Just not so abruptly.”

“There is no need for such rush.” Galadriel appeared before Elladan, startling him. “Arwen is safe with us.” The smile she offered was gentle and Elladan felt an enormous weight drop from his heart even before he followed her gaze and noticed his little sister led by one of Grandmother’s elves.

"Ro! Dan!" Arwen let go of the guard's hand and broke into run as soon as she spotted them. She seemed dirty and tired, but otherwise unscratched. Elrohir was closer to her, so she simply threw herself at him, her tiny arms immediately wrapping around his neck. She seemed not to hear his painful groan and buried her nose in his neck, sobbing hysterically.

Not having much choice, Elrohir embraced her. "We're here, Arwen. Hush, it's alright," he whispered, trying to squeeze his arm between her and his ribs. When his attempts proved to be fruitless, he hugged her closer to stop her from moving. Rocking her was out of option, so Elrohir only rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to calm her.

Elladan, however, gawked at his grandmother. "How-? Where did you...?"

"I stayed behind to keep the little lady away from the fight," the guard replied and shrugged. “We came only now that it all is over.”

Elladan quickly calculated the distance from Lothlorien borders to where they were and the realisation hit him fully. “No, but how come you’re here?” To reach them this quickly, they must have left...

“Later, Elladan.” Galadriel cut him off. She slipped her hand into a pouch she had by the belt and retrieved a lembas packed in fresh mallorn leaves. “Here, eat something and we’ll be heading back. We don’t know what else dwells around here and I’d rather we got back to a safer place before the night falls.” She broke the bread in two and passed one piece to Elladan, then turned to the other twin. She noticed his pained expression at once. “Arwen, let go of Elrohir this instance. You are hurting him,” she said sternly.

Arwen glanced up at her brother and cried harder. Upset as she was, Elladan knew she would not be convinced easily to obey simply because Galadriel told her to; she didn’t know her well enough.

"Come here, Arwen," he moved closer to his brother and opened his arm invitingly. "Give me a hug too, hmm?"

Arwen looked at him and spotted the sling. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed and sobbed harder.

"It's alright, it's fixed now," promised Elladan, though he felt far from fine. "Elrohir is hurt too. And I want a hug from you.”

Arwen reluctantly let go of one brother and nestled in the other's lap. Seeing that, Galadriel left with her guards and disappeared in the fog before Elladan could ask her again about her unexpected presence.

"Thanks," Elrohir sighed and leaned back, munching on his lembas.

Elladan wrapped his good arm around his tiny sister and covered her with the cloak. The relief that washed over him as Arwen’s tiny hands clutched on his shirt and sling was overwhelming. They had not been taken after all. They were safe and so was Arwen. Safe.

“Dan, I want to go home,” mumbled the girl. “I want Nana...” she demanded, then must have realised it was currently impossible, for she sobbed harder again. “Dan, take me hoooooome!”

“We can’t go home now, Arwen, it’s too far. We need to return to Lorien first, alright?”

“No...” Arwen snuggled closer. Her sobbing slowly ceased and she curled on Elladan’s knees. Soon she dozed off, her fingers still holding his half-numb fingers. Now that she had silenced, both brothers used the moment to eat and rest, while the Galadhrim were checking the nearby caves.

It didn’t last long, though; soon Galadriel was back. “Are you ready?”

Elrohir nodded hesitantly. Some of the colour returned to his face and his breathing calmed. Elladan wondered briefly if he himself looked as bad. If so, then no wonder Arwen had been so scared.

“We are,” he confirmed aloud, then leaned as much as his back allowed him. “Wake up, little Songbird,” Elladan gently caressed his sister’s hair. “Wake up. We need to go back.”

“Home?” mumbled Arwen and snuggled against him.

“To Lorien for now.”

“But you said back!” Sleepy and confused, the girl was suddenly all teary again. “Back to Ada and Nana...” Arwen clang to Elladan and he cast his grandmother a helpless glance. There was no way he could get up with his sister hanging on his neck. His arm was all but useless and his back would surely object to carrying any weight.

“Enough of this, Arwen.” Galadriel leaned and firmly grasped the girl’s hands, prying them away from Elladan’s shirt. “I’ll carry you or you can walk with me if you wish. Elladan cannot take you now, nor can Elrohir.”

Arwen reluctantly left her nest in her brother’s cloak and stood aside as Elladan rose carefully. The cloak slipped from his shoulders. Before he could lean down, Galadriel picked it and fastened it around his neck without a word of comment. She made Elladan feel like an elfling, but he was too sore to really care.

“Thank you.”

“There.” Galadriel turned to help Elrohir get on his feet. “We will stop as often as you need, just tell me.”

The twins nodded, none of them too thrilled with the prospect of moving. The elves around them were already forming a column, as much as it was possible on the hill. Idhoron and his companion who had freed the sons of Elrond joined the twins and promised to aid them, should they need it.

Galadriel cast one last glance to make sure everyone was ready and she knelt before Arwen. The girl was holding Elladan’s hand and didn’t look like she would let him go, but as her brother prompted her, she allowed her grandmother to pick her and rested her head on her shoulder. Galadriel motioned one of her elves to lead the party and joined the group in the middle, whispering something to her granddaughter. The twins followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it took ages. I'm sorry.

**Chapter** IV

By the time they reached the lake, midday was close. The sun had made her way through the clouds and lightened their way. Even in the brightness of the day, it was a slow walk down with numerous breaks, so they were all relieved when the dark blue surface of Durin’s lake glimmered before their eyes.

"May we stop?" asked Elrohir, looking longingly at the water. The lake line was sharp here and it would be hard to get down, but a little farther it came down and allowed an easy access. Elrohir winced. If he wanted to wash himself, he would have to walk a bit longer. Their road along the lake was going to be more even than the paths they had picked so far, but the little energy he mustered from miruvor he had been given had already was washed out, leaving him tired and aching.

"The place we picked yesterday is not far," added Elladan, having thought of the same. "It was a nice spot for a camp."

Just like she promised, Galadriel didn't object. "We can eat something there and rest for a couple of hours.”

Arwen, who had been walking beside them from some time, brightened and grasped Elladan's sleeve. "Raspberries! Do you think they are still there?"

"I'm sure you'll find some." Despite his weariness, Elladan chuckled. "All yours if you want."

"Do you remember the place? Can you show us the way?" Galadriel leaned and took the girl's hand, steering her away from her brothers. Arwen nodded happily and quickened her steps, eager to lead the whole party. The twins exchanged amused glances and resumed their walk.

Whatever could be said about their grandmother, she kept Arwen away from them, allowing the girl to drag her to the raspberry bushes. The breeze carried their bright laughter to the water. It was good to hear the girl giggle again; the scared child that clung to them at dawn was worrying and they were glad the sunny day had chased the fright away.

Elrohir slumped on the grass by the water, his ribs screaming in protest. He would have loved to wash himself properly, but once he sat down, undressing seemed too hard a task. Next to him, Elladan untangled himself from his boots and trousers and walked right into the lake, his dirty shirt still on his back. Elrohir envied him, but right now sitting down propped against a willow was more comfortable than anything.

“Let me help.” The elf who had more than once saved him from tripping on their way, crouched beside him and handed him a wet cloth. Moving as little as possible, Elrohir cleaned the worst grime from his face and neck, returning the cloth several times so that it could be washed. Finally he pressed the cool fabric to a tender cut behind his ear and closed his eyes. Despite several elves around him, the place seemed quiet, now that Galadriel had let Arwen drag her farther away to the bushes.

His fingers clenched and a bit of water dripped from the cloth and ran down his neck. Suddenly Elrohir found himself shivering violently as if it was a chilly winter day, not a summer noon. He muffled a moan and pressed his free hand to his side, hoping to keep his wounded ribs immobilized, though it seemed a vain attempt; his hands were shaking just as badly.

“Elrohir? Is something wrong?”

“N-no.” The wounded elf opened his eyes and looked up, but though there was care in his companion’s voice, it did not belong to his father. Just like Arwen had cried for their mother, he yearned for Elrond, his skills and his calming presence. “No, ‘m f’ne.” Elrohir clenched his teeth to stop the tattering. “’M f-f’ne.”

"Hey, it's alright. Here, drink." The smell of fresh athelas made him long for Elrond even more. Groggily, Elrohir took the mug and drank, and felt warmth spreading through his body. Elrond's study often smelled of athelas and the anxious feeling, which had been growing in Elrohir since they stopped, lessened. He reached his brother's mind and jerked as he got no response except the faint echo of his presence.

"El- Elladan!" Elrohir called, alarmed, when he saw his brother sitting neck-deep in the water, unmoving and seemingly unaware of his surroundings. He tried to rise, but the sudden movement and the pain that followed left him feeling faint. "G-get him out!" he gasped, struggling to keep his breathing calm.

Someone was already striding into the lake. Once he grasped Elladan and forced him to get up, Elrohir realised that the water barely reached over their knees. Still, he didn't like the idea of Elladan slipping accidentally and disappearing under the surface of the water.

"What's wrong, Ro?" Elladan sank down beside his brother.

"I could ask you the same." Elrohir forced a tired smile. "Don't sleep in the lake."

"Not planning to." Elladan didn't manage to hide a wince as he leaned forwards. "The water was cool." There was longing in his voice, but as the light breeze brushed him, he shivered.

"Give me that shirt, let it dry," someone offered and leaned to help.

Elrohir laid down on the grass and watched the sky above. Not even a whole day had passed since they had picked that place for bathing, picnic and a camp for the night. Making fire, cooking supper, picking rasp... Elrohir jerked, but this time the noise was only made by his little sister.

"Look! We've got them!" Arwen called happily and waved her hands at her brothers, almost losing her prize. “Lots of raspberries!” The red traces she had around her mouth stood witness to the fact that not all the fruit had managed to make their way to the camp. But true to the girl’s words, they were plenty; Galadriel’s hands were also full.

Seeing his grandmother, Elrohir tried to push himself up. A moan escaped his lips when putting weight on his elbow reminded him of the blow that had disarmed him. He sank down on the grass even as his grandmother gestured him not to move.

Arwen froze, all her cheeriness gone. She stared at her brother in alarm, then glanced at Elladan and saw the dark bruises on his back, now being covered with salve. Her lip trembled and she looked over her shoulder, as if expecting danger.

Galadriel intervened before the girl squeezed all the fruit. She knelt before her granddaughter and grasped her tiny hands, speaking gently. Her voice was so quiet that Elrohir couldn't make out words, but he felt a wave of calmness washing over him too. Nothing could happen to any of them when Galadriel was near.

Someone tossed a cloak over Elladan, while Galadriel encouraged Arwen to put the raspberries into a cup one of the scouts had offered them. The girl obeyed and clutched the cup instead. "Ro?" she asked in a small voice.

"Don't be afraid, Songbird." Elrohir forced his eyes to open and his lips to smile over the heavy curtain of sleepiness that was threatening to overwhelm him. "I... I just need to rest a bit. I will be alright.“ It seemed impossible to stay awake and Elrohir thought groggily that perhaps there was more than just athelas in the drink he had been given.

“So you don’t want my berries?” Arwen asked, trying hard to hide her disappointment. She seemed to be closer and as Elrohir glanced up, he saw her sitting cross-legged barely two feet away, still clutching her cup. “They’re good.”

“I always want your berries.” Slowly, Elrohir turned to the side and reached for the sweet treat. He swallowed a whole handful he managed to grasp. “Mmmm,” he licked the juice from his fingers and forced another weary smile. “Don’t tell Nana.”

Arwen giggled and snatched a raspberry for herself. She smeared the juice on her lips before swallowing the mushed fruit and putting her sticky fingers into mouth. “I won’t,” she promised, then realised that Galadriel was still behind her. “Oh.”

Elrohir followed her gaze and smiled; Galadriel seemed deeply not interested in them, ostensibly looking away. “I think the secret is safe with us,’ he whispered back and reached for more raspberries.

“Leave some for me too, would you!” Elladan feigned indignation. He kept the cloak carefully wrapped around his arms.

Arwen jumped on her feet and moved to share her treasure with her other brother. Seeing that he was still sitting, she sat in the crook of his legs without leaning against him, though it proved to be difficult.

“Don’t wriggle,” Elladan moved his arm in sling to give the girl an awkward hug. Having stilled her, he reached for the raspberries. He swallowed a few, when a thought stroke him. “We never said thank you,” he said to Galadriel. A wave of shame washed over him. “Had you not come...” he trailed off, remembering that he had Arwen on his knees, and hugged her closer.

Galadriel’s eyes were ice-cold and distant when she answered, looking far at the other side of the lake. “Speak nothing of it. Too many of those I held dear suffered from the foul hands of the Enemy’s servants. I would not-” her gaze fell on her smallest grandchild and suddenly the chill was gone. A warm smile again brightened her beautiful features as she leaned and offered Arwen her hand. “Come, child, we should get you washed too. Let your brothers eat and rest.”

***

The next hours were quiet. Elrohir had all but dropped dead, oblivious to the world around him. As the evening neared, Arwen tired and finally curled between the twins, careful not to touch either of them. But Elladan could not rest. He woke several times, turning and getting up as the need pressed him, never able to find a comfortable position, never really getting into the deep healing sleep he needed. Finally he gave up and just laid hoping he would not be forced to move.

He sensed rather than heard her. Opening his eyes, he saw his grandmother kneeling over him.

"What is amiss?" she asked quietly.

Elladan shot a quick glance at his sister and made sure she was fast asleep before answering. "It hurts," he moved his right hand with difficulty to point at his left side. "It's got worse and I can't-" feeling the need again, Elladan pushed himself up and winced.

The searing pain shot again and he swallowed hard, fighting the nausea that followed. He knew it wasn't unexpected after the beating his kidney had received, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

He had no idea how exposed his thoughts were and how much Galadriel could pick, so he was both relieved and mortified when she simply helped him up. He could feel her silent reassurance that she was close when he stumbled towards the bushes again, grateful that she didn't follow. Aware that she would do that the moment she had sensed he was in a need of assistance, Elladan did his best not to lose his footing. He knew his father would have been doing exactly the same, but it didn't make it any less awkward. As he would have asked about any traces of blood, like Galadriel did the moment he returned to her.

"Not anymore." That was a good sign. His kidney was likely to bleed and he was glad it no longer did. Perhaps it would finally settle enough to let him-

Galadriel caught his elbow and kept him as another spasm made him double over. She led him back to his place and Elladan allowed himself not to think, not to do anything. They sat, Galadriel still close to him. Holding him upright, and thus taking much of his weight, she stroked his back until the worst knots loosened a bit. It was awkward at first, as Elladan wasn't used to such display of affection from his grandmother, but then he found himself relaxing in her arms. She had flowers in her hair, doubtlessly the result of letting Arwen play with it. One of the daisies fell from her long braid right on his knees. Smiling, Elladan picked and placed it back, earning a childlike smile from Galadriel. She tossed the braid on her back and eased him to the ground. Elladan let her cover him and suddenly found himself unable to hold his eyes open any longer.

Galadriel stayed seated between the children of Elrond, keeping vigil and warding off their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the twins got their rest and Arwen finally got her raspberries. I think here will be one more chapter, or perhaps a longer epilogue, but for that, th twins have to be less tired and more awake.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> What do you think? Please let me know.


End file.
